This invention relates to the personal care field, particularly to preparations for use by humans as underarm deodorants.
Underarm deodorant preparations are convenient chemical aids to keeping the human body's odors unobtrusive and the owner socially acceptable. Deodorant ingredients that are safe and efficacious are known; however, they are expensive ingredients and a continuing need exists for less expensive active ingredients or ways of making existing ingredients go farther.